


honey

by shouyo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Ensemble Stars - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, ReiKoga - Freeform, Sweet, Undead, adokao, enstars - Freeform, undead ensemble stars, undead enstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyo/pseuds/shouyo
Summary: kaoru never really gave much thought about boys, let alone his band mate adonis himself, however, there was just something about his honey orbs gazing at him that made kaoru breathless.++ also includes reikoga !
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Otogari Adonis, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei, Otogari Adonis/Hakaze Kaoru, Sakuma Rei/Oogami Koga
Kudos: 25





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> um i don’t really know what’s going on in my head when i’m writing this but this is pretty much self indulgence cause i live and breathe adokao, as well as undead
> 
> ps! the characters may not act or “talk” like how they do in the actual story but .. um yea enjoy cause i don’t really want to work my brain trying to figure out what they would actually say so

_bored._

that was one of the many words to describe how hakaze kaoru is feeling as of now. currently, he’s aimlessly strolling down the hallways of the school, after his date informed him that she may not be able to go after all, due to personal issues at home.

and kaoru, being the absolute gentleman that he is, told her it’s fine, but was actually breathing a sigh of frustration at that moment. he didn’t really have anywhere to go, home was _not_ an option for him. he didn’t really have anyone in mind neither, and .....

kaoru sighed again, he really wasted his effort on skipping practice with his unit once more, although he wasn’t particularly that bothered about it, it was for a cute girl after all. however, the thought of going back after giving out excuses to their leader, who looked at him with a look that says _disappointed but not surprised_ , and having to quiet down koga who was always barking at him .. just no. a man has his pride after all.

and so, he just decided to continue walking around the school, like a corpse, somewhat. his mind was pretty much blank at this point, while kaoru could just go home and sleep for the day, but then again .. another sigh escaped his lips, kaoru wasn’t really sure how many times has it been.  
  


it wasn’t until he felt some light taps on his shoulder, that he finally broke out of his thoughts and turned around. there, was the one and only female student at the school, and the infamous producer, _anzu_. the girl stared at him, and kaoru beamed brightly.

”anzu-chan! were you looking for me?” he said cheerfully, feeling relieved, somehow, that he now has a company— a cute girl that is. anzu gave a small smile, and asked him if he’s going to practice with UNDEAD today, since they are going to perform a live soon. kaoru looked at her, and his expression went blank again, but not until he heard anzu calling out his name.

”huh? practice, oh yeah, sure! but only because you asked me to.” he winked, and they both proceeded to the light music club, where the unit mostly practiced at. 

the sound of the guitar being strummed and people singing their heart out were heard, and kaoru sighed again, though was unheard of by anzu. he slowly pushed the door open, and the melody stopped. there, was rei, koga and adonis, drenched in sweat, all turned to look at him. “oho,” rei mused, “look who decided to show up for practice today”, he continued with a chuckle. kaoru rolled his eyes, “don’t get your hopes up okay? i’m only doing this because anzu-chan asked me to”, he replied, and walked inside.

the blond strolled towards the couch and laid there, closing his eyes until— “hey you playboy! don’t just slack off, aren’t ya goin’ to practice with us?” koga called out, eyes glaring at him. “oh be quiet would you?” kaoru sighed, _again_ , “i’m just going to lay down for some time, besides, i don’t really need practice anyways. i’ll perform just fine”, he replied, to which koga rolled his eyes and started barking out words that really isn’t pleasant to the ears.

now this time, it was rei’s turn to sigh. he started giving out a speech, more like a lecture in kaoru’s mind, about how it doesn’t matter how great of a person you are, practice is still needed, especially if one desires on becoming an idol and kaoru— pretty much is done with it already, their leader was giving him a lecture that he didn’t need, doggy over there was busy barking out loud, and adonis ......

now he, kaoru is grateful for, though he won’t admit that. the youngest in the group was silent, of course, he had always been, but kaoru liked the way he didn’t try to bother him with useless things, but he never really paid much mind to him anyways.

and so, after around 5 minutes of him just laying down the couch, the blond got up, and felt a pair of eyes gazing at him. he tilted his head aside, looked around for the source until he made eye contact with them—

there, a pair of honey orbs gazed at him, and of course, it belonged to none other than adonis himself. the boy’s expression was always stoic, so no one really knew what he was thinking, and kaoru was about to make a remark about how _he didn’t like boys staring at him like that_ , however, he couldn’t really bring himself to say anything. the gaze was intense, way too intense for kaoru’s liking, and he could feel himself get breathless. whatever noises that the other two were making, was now unheard of.

it was like, there was only them in the room. kaoru couldn’t exactly believe what was going on right now, but he was staring back, and he felt his cheeks heat up. that is, until he heard little doggy barking at him again. “oi, you playboy! are ya just goin’ to sit there like an idiot or what?” the grey haired boy glared at him, and kaoru blinked. he glanced at adonis, who was no longer looking at him.

rei let out a small chuckle, having to witness everything. of course, there is nothing in this school that he doesn’t know of, “hey, ya shitty vampire. what are you doing just sittin’ there laughing to yourself... jeez, what is up with everyone in here”, koga rolled his eyes, before strumming his guitar again. kaoru got up, and decided to be a _decent_ member and practice with them, however was stopped by a strong grip on his arms.

the boy turned around, and again, made eye contact with the same honey orbs that rendered him breathless. “hakaze-senpai”, the voice called out, “are you alright? do you have a fever? your face is red”, he said again, and kaoru broke eye contact before swatting his hands away. he gave out a [nervous] laugh, “he〜y, i get that you’re worried about me but i don’t like it when boys do that to me you know?” he shrugged, “if you were a cute girl i wouldn’t have minded it at all so”, he said to the purple haired boy, and slowly picked up a mic.

for some reason, kaoru could feel his back being stabbed. he didn’t want to turn around, nope, he can’t afford to have something like that happen again. and so, the band decided to practice as a whole unit, and their chemistry was out of the world— so much that even anzu, was in a trance when they performed one of their slower songs, _darkness 4_.

the band practiced until it was almost late at night, and the leader called it off. even though UNDEAD is a unit that consists of demons from the night, they were all still humans anyways. there was a visible look of tiredness on the rest of their faces, with koga breathing heavily, adonis gulping down the bottle of mineral water like it was alcohol, and kaoru wiping off the sweat on his face. rei couldn’t possibly overwork them, they were his _children_ after all, and he was a good parent.

and so, the three of them left the school, with rei deciding to just sleep in the coffin anyways— besides, it’s not like he’s ever home these days. kaoru looked around, and the school was almost empty, except for some peculiar students who decided to just stay here instead. he would want to do the same however— he can’t really bear the thought of getting lectured by his father again.

he looked around again, and saw koga and adonis walking home together. the two were particularly really close to each other, despite their personalities clashing, and kaoru thought, _how nice would it be to have a friend like that_ , but shook it off a few seconds later. if kaoru was honest, he didn’t want to go home, not at all, he could stay somewhere else— but who was there to call? the only numbers in his mobile phone were girls, and the idea of him getting beat up by their dads wasn’t really appealing to him in any way.

so the blond decided to walk around, and found himself at a park. he sat down on the swing, and sat there, thoughtlessly. and while he was busy not thinking at all, suddenly, the thought of the purple haired boy with honey orbs came to his mind and he almost fell down out of shock. him, thinking about a _boy_? he gulped, and shook his head. he tried thinking about something else, like— the date he might have next week or—

it was useless. a sigh of frustration came out of his mouth, and kaoru gazed at the moon. he, never really paid any attention to adonis, for the sole reason he is a boy but, after some thoughts, kaoru have only realised just how _attractive_ the younger is. he had gorgeous sun kissed melanin skin, messy purple hair that was somehow always styled perfectly, droopy big eyes and his honey orbs which complimented his hair colour a lot, a perfectly sculpted body that was the result of years and years of training— if he were to say, adonis was like, the perfect boyfriend or something.

the blond groaned, not knowing why is he thinking of that. he decided to swing silently, still upset at himself. the silence around the park was almost comforting, and from afar, he could also hear the sounds of the waves crashing at the beach. he wanted to go there, and clear his mind once and for all but it was already late, and his only option for now is to go home. kaoru was ready to get up and grab his bag until he heard a certain voice call out to him,

”hakaze-senpai” deep voice rang around the park and the blond flinched. out of all people, _him_? he cursed and slowly went facing him. their eyes met again, and kaoru swallowed his saliva. adonis looked at him curiously, before sitting on the swing next to him. the younger decided to look up at the moon, and kaoru wanted to make a remark, but failed once again.

the moon illuminated the younger’s face, thus making the colour of his orbs more vibrant, and kaoru stared at him. “freckles...” he muttered towards himself, as he noticed a detail he never did before.   
  


kaoru was so deep in thought about the boy that he never noticed that the younger was staring back at him, until adonis called out his name. “hakaze-senpai”, he said, “is everything alright? you’ve been staring at me for some time now— is there something on my face?” adonis asked, and kaoru turned around, face fully flushed. “uh, uhm, no, i wasn’t staring at you or anything i was just— looking behind you, thought there was girl or something...” he trailed off, still trying to keep his face on.  
  


adonis didn’t really say anything, but continued to look at the older. kaoru, if anything, was beautiful. handsome would be a much more accurate word to describe him but indeed, he was beautiful. soft blond locks that end at his shoulder, fox like eyes that gazes lovingly into the eyes of his dates, and a warm smile with a hint of flirtatious in it whenever he greets his supporters, anyone would fall for him, regardless of their gender.

kaoru coughed, before picking up his bad and placing it on his lap— “uh, it’s getting late and so, i think you should get go—“ the boy was cut off again when he made eye contact with the younger. what he had on his face right now was unlike anything kaoru has seen before, usually he was stoic and expressionless, however, adonis was gazing at him, eyes soften, eyebrows no longer furrowed and lips curling into a soft smile. kaoru was breathless once more, and did something he, in a million years never thought he would do,

the older quickly leaned in, his place positioned behind the boy’s head, and locked their lips together. adonis’s eyes widened, and they stayed that way for about 10 more seconds until kaoru slowly pulled away, before immediately moving back. kaoru touched his lips, and gulped. adonis looked confused, brows furrowed, and each of them tried to process what has happened just now. kaoru was about to brush it off, however the younger glanced at him, fingers on his lips and kaoru was getting somewhat shaky.   
  


the older stared at his lips, and he thought just how _soft_ it was, perhaps even softer than anyone he has ever kissed before. however, the thought was cut off. “hakaze-senpai”, the younger called out, and kaoru looked at him. there was a lace of seriousness in his voice, even much more than usual. kaoru wanted to apologise, however, no words came out of his mouth.

they both looked at each other, and adonis could see his honey orbs being reflected by kaoru’s. adonis leaned in closer, that their lips were almost touching, their nose already kissing each other, and kaoru’s face was heated up again,

”i like you”,

the younger said, before crashing their lips together once again. the older widened his eyes, and thought, _ahh ... i might not just be attracted to only girls after all_ , and returned the kiss. the older gripped adonis’s hair, which resulted in a low groan, and they kissed that seemed like forever until they both pulled away, catching their breath.

adonis looked somewhat happy, and kaoru let out a small giggle, despite his big body, adonis was like a little child. so they both just sat there, saying nothing, and gazed into each other’s eyes again.

and that is how one of kaoru’s best nights have happened. he wasn’t really sure how all of this went on but, currently, he is in bed with his boyfriend who was hugging him pretty tightly, and kaoru chuckled. the older placed a small kiss on his forehead, before dozing off to dreamland along with him.

—

“...disgusting” koga quietly remarked, after seeing those two having a make out session on the swing. _coincidentally_ , he was out, and happened to pass by, along with rei, who sat there with a smile on his face, “it seems like kaoru-kun and adonis-kun is getting alone pretty well huh〜”, the older mused, letting out a small laugh. koga looked at him, and raised an eyebrow, before the older turned his head towards him,

”oho? does puppy want a kiss too?” rei asked, more like teasing him and koga clenched his jaw, “tch! stop sayin’ stupid shit you vampire bastard!” he barked, and crossed his arms, looking away and rei smiled, “there, there, puppy, don’t be sad, here, i shall give you a kiss”, the older said, and koga was about to fight back until he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. the grey haired boy blushed furiously and backed away when rei pulled away.

”w-w-what the hell do you think you’re doing you shitty vampire!!” koga yelled, and his voice pretty much caught the attention of both kaoru and adonis, who turned their heads towards the bush near them, “gaaah!! i’ll kill you, i swear i’ll kill you!!” koga said once again, and rei rolled his eyes before shutting him up with another kiss. 

of course, it didn’t go unnoticed as they both were standing up and no longer crouching, adonis and kaoru looked at them with pure confusion, and then to each other, and then to the pair again.

”be quiet now puppy, you’re making adonis-kun and kaoru-kun uncomfortable”, rei licked his lips, and koga looked at him with wide eyes before turning his head towards the duo that was sitting on the swing. kaoru gave a mocking smile and adonis just tilted his head while staring at him and koga pretty much wanted to run away at this point, and the fact that his and rei’s relationship had to be found this way made it even more embarrassing for him,

and so, on that night, is when adonis and kaoru’s relationship started, and when rei and koga’s were found out— though, koga had suspicions that rei did it on purpose.


End file.
